A robotic cleaner is an apparatus for performing a cleaning operation which sucks dust and debris from a floor surface while travelling autonomously within a cleaning area to be cleaned without a user's manipulation. The robotic cleaner uses a sensor to determine a distance to an obstacle such as furniture, office supplies, walls, and the like, located in the cleaning area, and cleans the cleaning area while controlling not to collide with the obstacle by using the determined information. However, when the robotic cleaner performs a cleaning operation, a security operation, or the like, items necessary for cleaning (e.g., an operation type, an operation area, an object, and the like) must be determined one by one, which is inconvenient to users.